Wind and It's Story
by hava99
Summary: bagian 2 : Apa angin kecil sepertiku berani menghadapi 'kematian' ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, jelek, pemula.**

* * *

><p><em>Hai… hava yang manis kembali dengan cerita yang baru. Hahahaha. –ditebas reader-<em>

_Gue-aku-saya- berhutang penjelasan mengapa lamaaaaaaaaa sekali melanjutkan kisah yang sebelumnya saya tulis._

_Tapi sebelumnya, baca yang di bawah ini dulu yah. Jelek sih, tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak sekolahan manis sepertiku ini. Hahahahha._

_Met bacaaaa :3_

* * *

><p><strong>BAGIAN #1<strong>

Di berbagai tempat, mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan yang berbeda. Ada yang menyebutku _wind_, atau _kaze_, _le vent_, dan sebagainya, tapi di sini kalian bisa menyebutku angin. Sebenarnya yang mana saja juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, dimana bumi dipijak disitu langit dijunjung bukan? Toh artinya sama saja, aku adalah angin – udara yang bergerak. Tidak satupun dari sekian banyak nama yang aku sandang memiliki pengertian berbeda dari yang satu itu.

Semuanya mengerti aku, bahwa aku adalah segumpal partikel yang berada di udara, terdorong oleh tekanan yang menyebabkan pergerakan nyata sehingga aku bisa membelai atau mengelus tubuh semua mahluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini.

Aku telah hidup berabad-abad lamanya, segala fakta sejarah telah aku saksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Jadi ketika ada sebuah buku sejarah yang menceritakan kisah palsu, aku hanya bisa mencemooh tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki tenggorokan dengan pita suaranya atau lidah seperti manusia.

Menyenangkan sekali jika bisa menjadi manusia. Seringkali aku memperhatikan mereka, ketika aku bersembunyi di balik dedaunan, terkadang aku sengaja menimbulkan suara gemerisik agar mereka mau membuka jendela dan membiarkan aku membelai kulit mulus mereka. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki tubuh yang padat dan utuh, tubuh yang siapapun di dunia ini bisa melihatnya. Memiliki suara yang indah, yang bisa diperdengarkan kepada siapa saja. Yang terkadang sayup-sayup kuantarkan ke beberapa telinga manusia yang lain. Aku suka pekerjaan itu, jadi seolah-olah aku yang sedang berbicara.

Tapi aku sudah lumayan bahagia, karena manusia menyukaiku. Bahkan terkadang ada yang menyayangkan mengapa mata mereka tidak bisa melihatku. Apabila ada yang menangis, aku akan sengaja membelai pipi mereka, dan mereka akan sedikit tersenyum lalu membuka jendela, kemudian merintih dan berbisik pelan. Aku, mahluk yang sudah hidup berabad-abad ini, sudah banyak mendengar kisah manusia. Entah dari mulut mereka langsung ataupun dari desas-desus yang angin lain sebarkan.

Lalu hari ini pun, aku menjadi saksi awal mula sebuah kisah yang ku kenang sepanjang masa.

* * *

><p>Anak kecil itu menangis di bawah tatami rumahnya. Aku mendengarnya merintih tertahan. Kecil sekali suaranya, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar. Seandainya udara bukan medium yang baik untuk suara, aku pasti tidak akan bisa mendengarnya juga.<p>

Telah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal, lebih tepatnya, seluruh klannya. Aku melihat pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh para prajurit kerajaan. Selama ini yang kutahu, bahwa klan Kurosaki memang klan pembunuh bayaran yang keji. Sudah banyak keluarga bangsawan yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Dan rupanya kali ini mereka mendapat balasannya.

Biasanya aku akan mendukung pembantaian atas hal-hal yang berbau jahat. Tapi sungguh rasa ibaku terhadap anak yang tengah menangis itu membuatku menghina dukunganku sendiri. Dan aku pun berdoa dalam hati, semoga anak itu selamat. Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya seorang anak kecil.

Aku tahu siapa dia. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sudah lama berkeliling di kediaman mereka. Memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu di latih dengan keras oleh ayahnya sejak ia baru saja bisa berjalan. Saat ini ia sudah berumur tujuh tahun, tapi dia pasti mampu membunuh orang dewasa, aku yakin itu. Namun rupanya ayahnya tidak mengizinkan dia keluar, dan mengurung anaknya di ruang rahasia yang mereka bangun.

"Kau harus hidup, dan membalas dendam. Akan sia-sia kalau kau mati di sini," bisik Ayahnya. Tegas dan jelas-jelas memerintah. Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk dan bersembunyi di tempat yang telah disediakan tersebut. Menunggu hingga para budak pemerintah itu pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka, dan dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga orang-orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

* * *

><p>Merah adalah warna yang indah. Warna yang membara, disimbolkan sebagai semangat atau kekuasaan absolut atas komunisme. Dimanapun tempatnya, merah selalu menyimbolkan keberanian, kegigihan, maupun kekuasaan. Tapi warna merah yang kulihat saat ini mengantarkanku kepada duka yang sangat dalam. Melihat jilatan lidah api yang berkobar di bawah langit malam cerah yang penuh bintang. Malam dimana seharusnya semua orang tertidur nyenyak di rumah mereka, malam dimana seharusnya kita bisa menikmati bintang tanpa harus takut akan datangnya musibah, malam yang harusnya aku syukuri karena begitu indah dan terang.<p>

Mungkin Tuhan akan mengutukku karena aku mendoakan hujan di tengah cerahnya langit ini.

_Tuhan… tolong turunkan hujan, dan selamatkan anak yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut. _

Aku tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun, aku tidak akan membuat kobaran api semakin menyebar. Untuk kali ini pun pertama kalinya aku menyesali kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang selama ini tidak pernah kusesali walaupun aku tidak bisa berbicara meski aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi sungguh, untuk saat ini aku hanyalah hembusan angin yang akan memperparah keadaan. Seandainya aku terlahir sebagai manusia, maka aku akan menerjang api dan menyelamatkan anak itu. Bukannya menonton dari atas sini.

Seandainya aku punya sepasang kaki dan tubuh yang padat serta utuh.

_Sayangnya… aku hanya segumpal angin._

* * *

><p>Dia mengamuk. Berlari dan berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati lorong-lorong penuh sampah di perumahan sekitar. Walaupun bau busuk menguar di udara, ataupun kecoa maupun tikus berlarian di sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli. Kesadarannya sudah hilang terbakar api, panasnya sang jago merah menumbuhkan kegilaan yang terkubur di dalam hatinya. Dendam tersulut api yang berkobar, membara di dalam hatinya.<p>

Aku tahu itu. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam diri manusia tersebut. Hidup begitu lama membuatku mengerti banyak hal. Membuatku mengerti keadaan setiap insan yang aku temui. Tidak terkecuali anak kecil berambut oranye itu.

Ichigo Kurosaki selamat dengan ajaibnya dari kobaran api. Matanya memerah, entah karena asap atau karena ia menahan sedih yang meluap – menyesakkan dadanya. Ia tidak akan menangis, lelaki dari klan Kurosaki tidak akan pernah menangis. Itu adalah pelajaran pertama yang ia dapat sejak ia dilahirkan. Dan terus diulang setiap hari oleh ayahnya.

Aku bahagia sekali melihat ia bisa selamat, dan berharap ia akan hidup normal setelahnya. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, aku paham betul rasa sakit yang ia pikul. Anak berumur tujuh tahun tentunya tidak akan merasa waras dan baik-baik saja ketika mendengar orang tua mereka berteriak karena ditebas oleh pedang. Dan kemungkinan besar si kecil Kurosaki ini telah melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya saat menyelamatkan diri dari bawah tatami.

Anak itu mengamuk dan memukul siapa saja yang berani menatapnya. Dia berebut makanan dengan tikus-tikus got, walaupun tentu saja mereka bukan tandingannya. Setiap malam aku sengaja membelai bulu matanya agar ia bisa cepat mengantuk dan tertidur dengan tenang. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berkeliling kota ataupun pergi ke daerah lain hanya semata-mata karena ingin memperhatikan anak ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja dia terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh, sehingga menurutku ia butuh makhluk tak berwujud sepertiku untuk sekedar membelainya. Mengganti belaian ibu yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan sebelum tidur.

Berita tentang keganasan dan kegilaan Ichigo cepat menyebar dan meresahkan masyarakat sekitar. Beberapa utusan istana mengejarnya, tapi tiga orang dewasa bukanlah tandingan Ichigo Kurosaki. Mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya dua puluh satu orang datang untuk menciduknya, barulah ia kalah dan di bawa menghadap Raja.

Raja Kuchiki. Raja berambut hitam yang tampan, memiliki seorang putra dan seorang putri. Istrinya juga tampak sangat menawan, tapi tidak banyak bicara. Ichigo menatap nanar ke arah Raja Kuchiki. Dengan kelakukan seperti itu, harusnya si rambut oranye ini kepalanya akan menjadi pajangan di kamar paduka. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, seandainya aku bisa berteriak, aku akan berteriak kegirangan. Karena sang Raja yang terkenal akan kearifannya itu, memberi titah untuk memenjarakan Kurosaki kecil di sel paling bawah yang berada di Istana. Sel dingin dan kelam, berada di ruang bawah tanah, dimana anginpun tidak bisa memasukinya.

Aku mengurungkan diri ingin bersorak, kali ini aku ingin menangis. Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku tidak bisa membelaimu lagi.

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga bulan sejak anak itu berada di dalam tahanan. Di dalam tempat yang tidak bisa aku raih, jadi aku hanya bisa mondar-mandir di tanah yang berada di atas selnya. Aku biasanya berkeliling istana untuk mengusir bosan, dan dari situ aku tahu kenyataan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang ingin mengkhianati Raja Kuchiki dan berniat mengadakan kudeta. Benar-benar licik. Aku hanya berharap, setelah kudeta itu terjadi. Ichigo akan dibebaskan. Atau malah anak itu akan dibunuh?<p>

Saat berpikir sambil bergoyang bersama bunga mawar putih yang berada di atas sel Kurosaki, aku melihat anak kecil lainnya. Matanya bulat dan besar, irisnya berwarna violet cerah. Aku tahu, dia putri Raja Kuchiki. Di tangan kirinya ada kantong kecil berwarna coklat, dan ditangan kanannya ada sebuah lembaran kertas yang sudah usang. Lalu di punggungnya ada sebuah tas kecil berwarna kuning keemasan.

Aku memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan di halaman belakang istana ini. Halaman ini suram, berada sangat terpencil di belakang istana. Bahkan tanamannya pun sepertinya tidak pernah dirapikan, karena ini memang bagian taman yang tidak akan disentuh atau dilihat oleh paduka raja maupun ratu.

Rukia –nama anak itu – membuka lembaran yang berada di tangan kanannya. Rupanya sebuah peta.

"Ruangan rahasia," gumamnya. Gadis itu lalu menempelkan teliga kirinya ke rerumputan dan mengetuk-ngetuk rerumputan. "Dimana ya?"

Aku bisa mendengarnya, setelah ia berkeliling mengetuk rerumputan, aku sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan tanah yang dia ketuk beberapa saat kemudian. Rasanya sedikit janggal, begitu tipis, beda dengan yang lain. Mata anak itu berbinar-binar, dia pun menggali sedikit dan menemukan pintu besi berbentuk kubus yang hanya seukuran pinggang orang dewasa.

Dari gerak-geriknya, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis kecil ini adalah gadis yang sangat pintar.

"Akhirnya!" Serunya pelan. "Aku temukan tempat untuk menyembunyikan kue!"

Lima belas menit lamanya Rukia berusaha untuk membuka pintu yang ia temukan. Rupanya pintu tersebut sudah lumayan berkarat dan cukup berat untuknya.

Aku tahu apa yang ada di bawah situ, yang pasti bukan tempat yang bisa untuk menyembunyikan kue. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahu gadis mungil yang sudah mulai ngos-ngosan itu. Aku sempat melihat peta yang direnggangkan olehnya. Rupanya itu seperti peta jalan-jalan rahasia yang berada di istana. Mungkin dibuat oleh para penyusup atau pemberontak yang ada di dalam kerajaan.

Dan tempat yang Rukia tuju saat ini, ditulisi sebagai ruang penyimpanan oleh si pembuat peta. Memang ruang penyimpanan, tapi bukan untuk menyimpan makanan. Melainkan tempat untuk menyimpan manusia. Sel tahanan, tempat Ichigo di penjara.

Aku baru saja menyesali diri karena tidak memiliki tangan saat akhirnya gadis kecil itu berhasil membuka pintu besi tersebut. Saat tekanan udara mulai sedikit berubah karena udara di luar, akhirnya aku bisa melihat keadaan Kurosaki. Pintu itu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya dan sedikit angin bebas keluar masuk ke dalam ruang tahanan.

Aku sangat sedih ketika mencium bau apak menguar seolah-olah ruangan itu tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan udara bersih. Sel tersebut seperti kotak besi yang tidak ada jalan keluarnya, begitu gelap dan dingin. Pintu yang baru saja Rukia buka berada di atas ruangan, dekat dengan dinding paling ujung di ruangan itu. Dan ada beberapa batu yang menonjol di dinding, yang bisa menjadi pijakan gadis itu untuk turun ke bawah. Sepertinya sengaja dibuat seperti itu, dan tidak disadari oleh para penjaga. Mungkin selama ini tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengamati bebatuan di dinding yang dingin. Bukankah hal biasa saja jika terdapat beberapa batuan yang menonjol di permukaan dinding tanah?

Saat si iris violet sampai di ruang tahanan itu, ia mengerenyitkan dahi. "Peta ini menipuku. Tempat ini tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan makanan."

Namun Rukia tidak berlalu begitu saja. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan tepat di sebelah kirinya adalah sel Kurosaki. Miris sekali keadaan anak itu. Dia merengut ke pojok, rupanya seberkas cahaya yang masuk membuat dia terkejut. Aku sangat shock ketika sadar bahwa ruangan itu sangat gelap, tidak ada lentera atapun penerang lainnya di sana. Berkat bantuan cahaya dari atas, akhirnya aku tahu, ada empat sel di ruangan itu, dan hanya sel Kurosaki saja yang terisi. Dia sendirian di situ. Tangan dan kakinya diberi pemberat sehingga ia kesusahan untuk bergerak. Badannya kurus kering, mangkuk makanannya tampak begitu menyedihkan. Aku bisa melihat serpihan roti kering yang sudah berjamur.

Andai saja aku lebih kuat, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Rukia dengan suaranya yang jernih dan lembut. "Kau sendirian di sini?"

Ichigo tidak menyahut. "Kau kurus sekali," lanjut Rukia. "Kau perlu makan yang banyak. Aku punya beberapa kue dan coklat." Ia kemudian menuang isi kantung yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Coklat akan membuatmu gendut dan sehat. Kue yang lain mungkin tidak enak, karena aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

Saat itulah aku melihat ada beberapa kue kering yang ia tumpahkan ke dalam mangkuk Ichigo. Aku melihat iris amber itu menatap waspada ke arah Putri Kuchiki, namun senyum ramah sang Putri seperti meluluhkan hati dan membuatnya berjalan mendekat.

Dengan susah payah ia meraih kue yang Tuan Putri tumpahkan untuknya.

"Pasti kau sangat lapar, dan sangat kesusahan dengan tangan diberi pemberat seperti itu," ujar Rukia khawatir. "Aku akan meminta ayah untuk melepaskannya untukmu."

"Ja…ngan..," larang Ichigo dengan suara serak. Aku yakin tenggorokannya sangat kering saat ini, aku jadi menduga-duga kapan terakhir anak ini minum air putih. Dan kapan terakhir kali anak ini berbicara? Pasti sangat kesepian berada di sini, pasti…

"Kau haus?" tanya sang putri kemudian dan merogoh air minum dari tas punggungnya.

Terimakasih Tuhan, telah mengirimkan malaikat untuk Ichigo Kurosaki.

Gerakan Ichigo sangat lamban karena pemberat di tangannya, gadis kecil itu rupanya sangat perhatian. Dengan gesit ia memasukkan tangannya melalui terali penjara dan membantu kurosaki minum dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan aku bisa melihat kelegaan dari wajah anak laki-laki itu, sedikit senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Tuhan… kenapa kau bahkan tidak menganugerahkan aku air mata? Karena aku ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan ini sambil menangis.

Gadis mungil itu pun melanjutkan perhatiannya. Dia menyuapi coklat yang sudah berada di mangkuk tahanan. Ichigo melahapnya dengan ganas, tapi itu justru membuat gadis itu tertawa.

"Kata Ayah, hanya orang jahat yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa anak seumuranmu dimasukkan ke dalam sini. Mungkin ada kesalahan, aku harus memberitahu ayah tentang hal ini."

"Jangan…" larang Ichigo sekali lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar lumayan lancar. "Aku memang anak yang jahat."

"Kau? Jahat?" Balas Rukia sambil memperhatikan anak laki-laki di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

"Iya… tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka kue pemberianmu."

Rukia tertawa. "Apakah kue itu terasa enak?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Kalau kau mengatakan apapun kepada ayahmu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa memakan kue ini lagi."

Sang putri terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada ayah."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Terimakasih ya sudah mengatakan kalau kueku rasanya enak," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Ichigo terlihat sedikit memerah. "Padahal kakak selalu memuji rasanya yang buruk."

Dan saat itu aku hanya bisa mendengar suara anak laki-laki kecil yang terbata-bata mengatakan. "Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih."

Tapi sang Putri tidak mendengar karena ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas sebelum para pelayan mencarinya dan berjanji akan kembali besok, membawakan lebih banyak kue lagi untuk si rambut oranye. Aku mengikuti langkah kaki putri, langkah kakinya membuat hembusan angin sepertiku bisa mengekornya dengan mudah. Sebelum naik ke atas, Rukia tersenyum sekali lagi pada Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa kagum. "Warna rambutmu sangat bagus."

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, aku bisa melihat. Wajah anak laki-laki itu memerah. Aku yakin, malam ini ia akan tertidur dengan rasa hangat walaupun tadi aku tidak melihat sehelai kainpun di dalam selnya yang dingin dan pengap. Di dalam sel yang seperti kotak itu, yang bahkan penjagapun tidak ada di dalamnya. Mungkin ruangan itu benar-benar seperti kotak yang di kunci dari luar, sehingga tidak memerlukan penjaga di dalamnya.

Untunglah anak itu begitu kuat dan tegar, tanda-tanda kegilaannya tampak sudah memudar sejak saat terakhir kali aku bersamanya. Apa mungkin dingin dan gelap telah menelan segalanya?

* * *

><p>Begitulah, aku selalu mengikuti sang Putri berkunjung ke penjara Ichigo. Dengan semangat ia selalu menimbulkan gerakan-gerakan yang memungkinkan aku selalu bisa berada di sisinya. Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat lagi senyum si kecil Kurosaki. Setahuku, dia tidak pernah punya teman bermain semenjak dia di lahirkan. Mungkin Rukia adalah teman pertamanya, tidak, pasti Rukia adalah teman pertamanya. Maka dari itu, anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu sekarang seperti bisa hidup kembali.<p>

Aku tahu dia adalah anak yang baik, dia selalu bersikap baik pada anak gadis yang selalu membawakannya kue-kue kecil. Andai aku punya lidah untuk mencicipi. Tapi tanpa itu pun aku tahu, bahwa Kurosaki hanya berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa kue itu enak, tentunya untuk menyenangkan Rukia. Semua isi hatinya terpampang jelas dalam frekuensi suara dan mimik wajahnya yang bisa kurasakan dengan jelas lewat gesekan udara.

Hari-hari bahagia itu terus berlanjut, sampai enam bulan lamanya. Sudah selama dua minggu ini Rukia-chan tidak pernah datang lagi. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Ichigo di dalam sana. Apa dia menunggu tuan putrinya? Apa dia menangis? Apa dia merasa dikhianati?

Aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi. Pemberontakan telah terjadi di dalam istana. Kudeta tengah berlangsung. Putri dikurung di dalam kamarnya demi melindungi nyawanya. Aku tahu, tapi aku tersiksa karena tidak bisa memberi tahu hal itu kepada Ichigo.

_Wahai lelaki kecil yang kesepian, kumohon… jangan bersedih._

* * *

><p>Setelah satu bulan berlalu, aku akhirnya bisa melihat kulit seputih porselen merayap perlahan di antara dedaunan. Dengan waspada ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Putri Rukia dengan sigap membuka pintu besi yang tersembunyi di bawah pot. Dia sendiri yang menaruh pot itu di atasnya, agar tidak ada yang bisa menemukan pintu tersebut. Pintu menuju tempat rahasianya.<p>

Ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini. Dia tidak membawa kantung kue bersamanya. Matanya bahkan sedikit memerah. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku akhir-akhir ini hanya bermain bersama dedaunan dan tidak berniat beranjak dari taman. Rasanya aku begitu rindu pada Kurosaki, dan ingin membelai rambutnya lagi.

"Aku mendengar dari para pelayan bahwa ayah akan di bunuh…" isak Rukia kecil sesampainya di depan sel Ichigo. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang jahat kepada ayah."

Ichigo yang wajahnya berbinar saat melihat kedatangan Rukia saat itu langsung terdiam. Dari wajahnya tertulis dengan jelas bahwa ia mengerti keadaan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Alasan mengapa gadis itu tidak pernah datang belakangan ini terkuak sudah. Namun tatapan sendu penuh kerinduan tidak hilang dalam pancaran mata anak laki-laki itu. Mungkin dia belum sadar, bahwa dia kini telah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku sang angin, sangat mengerti betul bahwa anak kecil berambut oranye itu telah melupakan seluruh amarah dan dendamnya karena kasih sayang yang selama ini diberikan oleh gadis kecil yang selalu menghampirinya. Walaupun ia bahkan tidak tahu nama gadis itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menanyakan namanya, dia juga bahkan jarang berbicara. Kalau saja bukan Rukia yang berbicara duluan, maka ruang sel itu pun akan terasa sepi dan gelap seperti malam, walaupun seberkas cahaya masih tampak lewat pintu besi.

Aku paham betul kenapa Putri tidak mau duluan menanyakan nama Ichigo. Karena keluarga dengan status tertinggi di negeri ini, tidak pantas sama sekali menanyakan nama orang terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi Ichigo sepertinya sangat malu untuk menanyakan nama sang Putri, ia hanya menjawab ketika Putri berbicara. Persis seperti pelayan dengan tuannya. Menurut seperti anjing yang menyedihkan. Tapi tetap setia mencintai majikannya.

"Aku dikurung," lanjut Rukia lagi. "Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil kabur. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu. Maafkan aku… keadaan di sana tidak memungkinkan lagi… aku benar-benar takut…"

Ichigo tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Terimakasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot mengucapkan salam perpisahan… Terimakasih…"

Aku tahu dengan pasti maksudnya… Aku tahu penantian sangat menyakitkan. Dengan begini ia tidak akan menunggu sang putri lagi. Oh Ichigo… andai aku bisa merusak jeruji yang mengurungmu di sini.

"Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu." Rukia melepaskan gelang dari tangan mungilnya. Gelang yang terbuat dari kerang yang berwarna-warni. "Aku menemukan kerang ini saat bertamasya ke pantai beberapa tahun lalu. Dan baru bisa membuat gelang beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Terimalah."

Ichigo ragu-ragu, dengan berat hati ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Dan gelang itu pun terjatuh tepat di telapak tangannya. "Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik."

Aku tahu ada nada ragu di dalam suaranya. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan masalah dari penjaga kalau ketahuan memiliki sebuah barang yang sebelumnya tidak ia miliki. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senang dari wajahnya. "Aku berdoa untuk keselamatan ayahmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebelum mereka mengira aku diculik."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal."

Tuhan… bisakah kau bunuh saja aku ini? Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menyaksikan kesedihan yang terukir di dalam iris amber milik anak kecil itu. Bisakah kau tukar tempatku dengannya? Barangkali ia akan lebih bahagia hidup menjadi seperti aku. Abadi… untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun sejak pertemuan dua anak kecil tersebut, puncak kudeta pun berlangsung. Nyawa anggota keluarga kerajaan terancam. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas darah berceceran dimana-mana, pendukung keluarga Raja banyak yang menjadi korban. Raja Kuchiki tampak sangat rapuh saat ini. Entahlah, padahal usianya masih terbilang cukup muda. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia terlihat begitu tua dan lelah.<p>

Saat sedang asyik mengamati, saat itulah aku menyaksikan sosok berambut oranye berlari dan membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan pedang pendek yang ia bawa di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Sepasang matanya penuh dengan hasrat membunuh yang menggelora.

Ichigo. Dengan rambut oranyenya tampak seperti kesetanan. Kegilaan menguasai dirinya. Seperti anjing liar yang telah terinfeksi rabies, penuh hasrat untuk menggigit orang lain.

Aku tidak salah lihat, tentu saja aku tidak mungkin salah merasakan wangi tubuh apaknya yang menguar di udara. Akhirnya anak itu bebas. Akhirnya… Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa bebas? Siapa yang melepasnya?

Aku menyusup di antara gerakan tubuh Ichigo. Mengikutinya berjalan membelah dan menebas orang-orang yang berusaha menghalanginya. Degup jantungnya terasa begitu keras dan memburu di antara sayup-sayup derap kakinya.

"Akhirnya…," desisnya. "Aku akan membalas dendam."

_Tuhan… apa dia tahu bahwa dia berniat membunuh orang tua dari gadis yang ia cintai?_

* * *

><p>Rasa dendam membuat kekuatan anak kecil itu bertambah, walaupun tubuhnya kurus kering tapi tampak beberapa tonjolan otot diantaranya. Pasti itu karena ia sering latihan mengangkat beban yang ada di tangan serta kakinya. Setelah beban itu terlepas, ia merasa bisa bergerak sepertiku – seperti angin.<p>

Tampak beberapa orang yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mengikuti gerakan lincah si kecil Kurosaki, kudengar mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Untung tuan besar melepaskannya. Hahahaha. Ide beliau memang sangat brilian."

Aku sedih sekali. Tuhan… kumohon, berikan aku sebuah pita suara. Agar aku bisa berbisik di telinganya.

_Raja dan Ratu adalah orang tua dari gadis pembuat kue._

Gadis yang selalu tersenyum padamu, anak perempuan kecil yang selalu kau berikan senyuman saat berada di dalam sel. Seorang anak kecil pemilik iris berwarna violet yang memberikanmu sebuah gelang yang kini tengah kau gunakan di tangan kirimu. Setidaknya tolong lepas gelang itu, aku tidak ingin gelang pemberiannya menjadi saksi atas terbunuhnya kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Tanpa aku duga ternyata Ichigo bisa juga bertambah tinggi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi tampaknya ia mendapatkan cukup makanan layak beberapa tahun belakangan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sungguh ruangan di sekitar kotak besi itu bahkan tidak mendapatkan tekanan udara yang pas bagi segumpal angin untuk berkelana.<p>

Tubuhnya cukup jangkung. Wajahnya jadi lumayan tampan, tapi sangat kotor. Sedangkan setahuku, Rukia telah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, walaupun pertumbuhannya tidak begitu sempurna. Mereka sama-sama berumur sepuluh tahun.

Hai Ichigo, aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa di ruangan itu ada Rukia dan kakaknya tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sedang bersiap untuk menghadapi kematian.

Saat sampai di kediaman raja dan ratu. Pintunya telah terbuka. Ada beberapa orang yang tampak puas menyiksa pemimpin negeri mereka. Saat Ichigo datang, merekapun mundur.

"Tuan besar telah memerintah kami membiarkan mereka hidup agar bisa kau habisi. Tuan besar sangat berharap setelah ini kau mau menjadi pengawal pribadinya," ujar salah seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Ratu yang kini telah hampir putus urat nadi kehidupannya.

"Bukankah itu syaratku?" balas Ichigo. "Maka dari itu aku kemari."

Aku bisa mendengar suara rintihan tertahan dari Rukia. Aku menduga kakaknya kini tengah membungkam mulut adiknya dan mereka bersembunyi di balik salah satu dinding. Dinding yang ada lukisan bunga anggreknya. Yang aku tahu di antara bunga-bunga anggrek itu terdapat lubang-lubang kecil yang memungkinkan bagi yang bersembunyi di dalamnya untuk melihat keadaan di luar.

Rukia tahu siapa yang hendak membunuh ayahnya. Air matanya mengucur deras. Tapi kekuatan Byakuya –kakaknya – lebih besar daripada gadis kecil itu. Jadi dia tidak bisa berontak lebih jauh lagi. Aku tahu, gadis itu pasti ingin berteriak agar Ichigo menyelamatkan orang tuanya.

Byakuya menyaksikan prosesi penjemputan ajal kedua orang tuanya dengan tenang. Sungguh, aku tahu dia pasti saat ini ingin sekali membunuh orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tapi dia tidak berdaya. Orang-orang di sayap kiri dan kanan istana pasti bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, tapi nyawa raja dan ratu tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Paling tidak mereka berdua harus bertahan, kakak beradik harus bertahan agar keluarga Kuchiki tetap bisa menjadi penguasa. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Aku tahu… angin lain telah membawa kabar tentang kemenangan pihak yang mendukung keluarga Kuchiki. Hanya kelompok kecil ini yang tersisa, kelompok kecil ini bahkan bisa menang kalau berhasil membunuh Raja, Ratu, beserta anak-anak mereka.

"Dimana kedua anakmu?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Raja yang tampak sudah berada di ujung hidupnya, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kita harus membunuh mereka semua agar tuan besar bisa menjadi raja selanjutnya. Percuma saja kalau kita berhasil membunuh kedua orang ini tapi tidak membunuh kedua anak mereka," sahut salah seorang yang lain.

Ichigo tidak mempedulikan percakapan mereka. "Dua orang ini yang membunuh seluruh klanku. Dua orang ini harus kubunuh. Aku tidak peduli dengan sisanya. Itu urusan kalian."

"Tapi Kurosaki! Kita jangan biarkan mereka mati dulu, sebelum mereka memberi tahu dimana anak mereka berada."

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Mereka pasti tidak akan memberitahu dimana anak-anak mereka," balas Ichigo.

"Tapi Kuro…" Ucapan laki-laki itu berhenti saat Ichigo menebas kepalanya. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun menyerbu Ichigo, tapi ia berhasil membunuh mereka semuanya.

Hanya Raja dan Ratu yang masih hidup, terbaring penuh luka dan darah.

"Sekarang giliran kalian…" desis ichigo. "Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangkan karena tidak ambil andil dalam menyiksa kalian."

Saat Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya, hendak menebas kepala Raja dan Ratu dalam satu serangan. Rukia berhasil memberontak dan mengoyak tembok yang menghalangi dia selama ini.

"Jangan!" Pekiknya sambil menangis. Ichigo terkejut dan menghentikan ayunan pedangnya.

Aku yakin betul ia telah berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya, saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis. Tapi aku mendengar bisik perlahan dari sang Raja, bisik perlahan dimana hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"_Bunuh kami…_"

Tangan Ichigo kembali mengayun, detik itu juga. Lalu kepala kedua petinggi kerajaan itu pun tertebas dengan sempurna. Rukia menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan mata terbelalak. Tangisnya meledak.

"Bajingan kau! Manusia hina!" Umpat Rukia pada Ichigo. "Aku membencimu!"

Saat itulah, Ichigo terlihat begitu terpukul. Saat gadis yang ia cintai menangis sambil merangkul tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

_Tuhan… bolehkah aku tahu tentang takdir kedua manusia ini?_

* * *

><p><strong>SEPATAH DUA PATAH KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG MANIS (?)<strong>

Akhirnya sampai juga di ujung cerita. Bersambung loh, sambungannya ntar juga lamaaaaaaaa ngupdatenya yah. Hahahaha. Udah kelas dua nih, banyak pelajaran susah di sekolah. Apakah ada penghuni fandom ini yang bersedia menjadi guruku? *puppy eyes*

Ini mau kubuat tetralogy, jadi selain angin. Ntar ada api, tanah, dan air. Ke empat elemen ini sebenarnya merupakan cerminan dari sifat orang yang dekat denganku, dan salah satu sifatku juga ada di antara empat elemen itu. Hehhe.

Jadi apa ya judul bakunya buat tetralogy ini? Ada yang punya ide?

Jadi misalnya kayak Harry Potter, tapi judulnya ada yang And the prisoner of Azkaban~~

Aku jadi pengen kayak JK Rowling. *tapi gak mungkin*

Aku mulai ngeksis lagi nih di Internet! Menyenangkan sekali punya pengalih perhatian saat sibuk sekolah. Jujur, aku benci sibuk. Tapi saat sibuk itu jadi pengen melakukan hal lain. Justru kalau libur, aku jadi pengen tidur mulu. Hahaha

Ehem. Curhatannya sampe di sini deh. Oia, mengenai dua karyaku yang belum di update2. Itu karena aku **LUPA **cara nulis pake kata ganti 'dia' . hahahahah. Biasanya sekarang nulis pake 'aku' sih. Jadi lupa. Hiksu. Makanya, sekarang aku ganti sudut pandang lagi, sudut pandang orang keberapa yah ini namanya.

Yah, pokoknya yang Lies sedang dikerjakan kok. Semoga hari senin bisa update yah. Kalau gak bisa, silahkan aku dicerca dan dimaki, soalnya kalau gak digituin jadi nyante ajah. Hahaha. Berhubung saya anaknya adalah anak manis yang easy going banget, jadi, saya ga punya manajemen yang bagus buat hidup saya. Hahaha.

Sekian. Kepanjangan curhat nih..

Salam anak manis – Ha_va99


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, jelek, pemula.**

* * *

><p><em>untuk angin yang selalu menemaniku<em>

_cerita ini kupersembahkan untukmu_

* * *

><p><strong>BAGIAN #2<strong>

Entah nasib baik apa yang membayangi tubuh kurus Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya Kuchiki, sebagai Raja yang baru tidak memberlakukan hukuman mati untuk dirinya. Ia hanya dikembalikan ke dalam selnya yang lama. Walaupun Rukia menangis pada kakaknya, meminta alasan yang logis kenapa ia hanya menghukum sebatas itu saja. Tapi Byakuya hanya diam membisu. Tidak menggubris sama sekali rengekan adiknya.

Ichigo yang saat itu hanya bisa dengan pasrah menerima hukumannya, walaupun ia sangat gatal ingin melakukan _harakiri_. Hidup atau mati sama saja baginya saat ini. Itu yang aku lihat lewat tatapan matanya yang dingin.

Bahkan lewat desahan nafasnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia enggan untuk hidup. Dia lebih memilih mati saat ini… aku yakin akan hal itu. Caranya menghirup udara di sekelilingnya, seolah-olah dia benci bisa melakukannya.

Aku paham, pasti anak itu merasa apa gunanya hidup jika seseorang yang bisa membuat dia merasa 'hidup', kini malah membencinya? Dan bahkan selalu menatapnya dengan bengis, dengan penuh rasa dendam dan benci. Iris violet yang selama ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan sudah lenyap, digantikan dengan iris ungu gelap yang seakan tengah menanggung beban kehidupan yang berat.

Tuhan… bisakah belaianku kini menahan amarah yang menggelora dalam tubuh Rukia? Atau sekedar menghibur dirinya yang tengah dilanda kesepian itu?

* * *

><p>Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kekuasaan raja Byakuya Kuchiki. Kemudian laki-laki itu meninggal. Dia meninggal tepat saat kerajaan itu akhirnya kembali Berjaya seperti zaman ayahnya memimpin dulu. Kini kekuasaan berada di tangan adiknya yang manis, Rukia.<p>

Sejak saat itu, gadis tersebut sudah tumbuh jauh lebih baik. Tapi sikapnya jadi benar-benar berubah, ia banyak berlatih ilmu pertahanan diri dan banyak belajar bagaimana memimpin sebuah kerajaan. Jadi setelah kakaknya tak ada, ia sudah sangat siap memimpin kerajaannya di usianya yang baru beranjak tujuh belas tahun ini.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Ichigo beberapa tahun belakangan. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki tuan putri, mengikuti kibar kimono yang ia kenakan. Dia jadi gadis yang sangat anggun. Padahal waktu kecil dulu, ia lebih suka mengenakan Yukata sederhana seperti yang digunakan pelayan-pelayan kecil yang ada di istananya. Aku suka kesederhanaannya itu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia berpakaian seperti itu lagi setelah menjadi Ratu, bukan?

Kalau saja Ichigo melihatnya saat ini, ia pasti akan semakin mencintai sang putri. Namun, rasa bersalah pasti membuatnya ingin membunuh rasa cinta itu. Sudah terlalu banyak kisah yang aku dengar dan aku lihat. Ichigo… Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Perasaanmu di dalam sel yang dingin itu, dimana kau merasa hukuman tersebut masih kurang pantas untukmu.

Dihari pertama masa jabatannya, setelah penobatan tentunya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan sang putri membuatku terkejut. Apa secepat ini ia ingin mengakhiri rasa dendam di hatinya?

"Bawa Ichigo Kurosaki kemari," titahnya tegas.

Mati di tangan orang yang kau cintai… pasti akan sangat membuatmu bahagia… Jadi apa hanya akan sampai di sini kisahmu, Kurosaki? Aku pasti akan menghiburmu nanti di tiang gantungan, atau di tempat pemenggalan. Aku akan berada bersamamu di saat-saat terakhir.

Tuhan… izinkan aku untuk membuatnya tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya nanti.

* * *

><p>Ichigo datang ke hadapan sang Ratu tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya. Aku melihat gelang ditangannya sudah tidak ada lagi.<p>

"Apa kau ingin bebas?" Tanya Rukia. Dalam dan tegas.

"Apakah hamba pantas mendapatkan pembebasan?" balas Ichigo dengan rendah diri. Aku nyaris merasakan dia menempatkan dirinya sebagai mahluk paling hina di muka bumi.

"Apa yang paling kau takutkan di dunia ini?"

"Terus berada di dalam sel," jawab Ichigo.

Tentu saja. Sel yang dingin dan gelap itu pasti membuatmu hampir gila. Dulu waktu kecil, kau memiliki Rukia yang menyadarkanmu, bahwa sebenarnya kau masih hidup. Tapi saat tak ada Rukia, tidak ada yang menyadarkanmu bahwa kau masih hidup. Ruangan itu pastinya mengunci kesadaranmu, membuatmu tak bisa membedakan entah dirimu masih hidup atau mati. Kalaupun hidup, kau pasti merasa tidak pantas. Jika mati, kau pasti nelangsa menunggu siksaan kuburmu yang tak kunjung datang padahal kau sudah banyak berbuat dosa.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan membebaskanmu. Pergilah dari istana ini, berlari sejauh mungkin. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa prajurit untuk mengejarmu, kalau kau tertangkap. Kau akan aku kembalikan ke dalam sel. Tapi kalau kau berhasil lolos sampai aku menyerah mengejarmu, kau bisa hidup bebas di luar sana. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh membunuh prajurit yang mengejarmu, kau hanya perlu melukai mereka. Kau harus melukai mereka."

Ichigo terperangah. "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia. Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan hukuman mati."

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau aku tahu setelah berada di luar sana nanti, kau memutuskan untuk sengaja mengakhiri hidupmu."

"Tapi yang mulia…" Ichigo mendongak, meminta belas kasihan sang Ratu.

Rukia menatap mata Ichigo dengan tajam. "Aku tidak menerima negosiasi."

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Entah bagian apa dalam hidup tuan putri ini yang telah aku lewatkan. Tapi sepertinya bagian yang benar-benar penting, hingga ia pun kini mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

Seharusnya saat ini, si rambut oranye dihukum mati. Menilik dari rasa dendam yang Rukia pendam dalam hati selama ini, seharusnya itulah yang terjadi. Apa mungkin rasa cinta itu mengalahkan rasa dendam di hatinya?

Tuhan… bisakah aku sedikit berharap akan akhir yang bahagia?

* * *

><p>Lalu begitulah yang terjadi. Saat tak ada satupun awan yang menggantung di langit malam itu. Ichigo dibiarkan berlari meninggalkan Istana yang selama ini mengurungnya. Ia berlari dengan kencang di bawah bulan purnama dan para bintang yang bersinar dengan cerah. Aku mengikutinya, mengintipnya di balik dedaunan. Sekedar menimbulkan suara gemerisik di tengah suara nyanyian jangkrik.<p>

Sudah lama juga aku tidak bermain ke hutan dan bernyanyi bersama para hewan. Rupanya aku cukup merindukan dunia luar. Tapi apa remaja berambut oranye ini juga sama rindunya sepertiku?

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, dia mendapatkan serangan pertama. Seorang prajurit tiba-tiba saja muncul dan hampir menebas kepalanya. Sang Ratu benar-benar tega, dia tidak memperbolehkan Ichigo membunuh prajuritnya dan bahkan melarangnya membawa senjata. Namun ia memperbolehkan para prajurit yang mengejar memenggal kepala Kurosaki.

Tapi insting Ichigo rupanya sangat bagus, dengan sigap ia berhasil menghindar dan mengalahkan penyerang pertama. Terus saja begitu, sampai tidak terasa sudah ada tiga puluh orang yang ia kalahkan. Nafasnya sudah mulai kelelahan, dari suara terengah yang ia timbulkan, bisa aku pastikan bahwa ia tengah kehausan.

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara aliran sungai, Ichigo juga pasti mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kini berjalan menuju suara air tersebut. Namun di tengah jalan, seseorang menghalanginya.

Berbeda dengan prajurit yang lain. Kali ini penyerangnya lebih mirip ninja, seluruh wajahnya tertutup. Dan badannya sangat kecil. Apa sang Ratu tega mengirimkan anak kecil untuk melawan Kurosaki?

Benar saja, beberapa kunai dilontarkan oleh ninja tersebut. Ichigo berhasil menghindar. Tiba-tiba saja bulan tertutup oleh awan. Tapi Ichigo tetap bergerak. Mungkin karena sudah lama berada di kegelapan ia jadi terbiasa melihat dalam gelap.

Namun rupanya ninja itu juga tak kalah hebatnya, ia tiba-tiba saja menendang punggung Kurosaki hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh.

"Aku merasa kau adalah lawan terakhirku," ujar Kurosaki sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan cepat mengakhirinya."

Tapi rupanya semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan Ichigo. Pertarungan berlangsung alot, kebanyakan ninja kecil itu yang berhasil melukai tubuh Ichigo. Anehnya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak berhasil melukainya. Si rambut oranye yang sudah mulai sadar situasi, akhirnya berlari menjauh. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari tubuh lawan sebelumnya yang tengah pingasn dan mengambil pedang yang mereka gunakan. Dan Ichigo berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Tenang… aku tidak akan membunuhmu, punggung pedang ini pasti tidak akan sakit."

Si ninja kecil tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia mengeluarkan pedang yang semula berada di punggungnya, pedang pendek yang hanya seukuran lengannya. Sejak saat itulah pertarungan sengit terjadi, dentingan pedang semakin menambah riuhnya melodi alam.

Aku tahu, pasti Ichigo yang akan menang. Saat akhirnya anak itu berhasil melemparkan pedang pendek milik si ninja dan memojokkannya di batang pohon dengan ujung pedang mengarah ke matanya.

"Aku menang," ujar Kurosaki puas. "Pergilah dari sini."

Tapi si ninja menggeleng. Ichigo pun tersenyum. "Aku ingat. Aku harus melukaimu."

Ichigo bersiap menebas perut anak itu dengan punggung pedangnya, tapi ia segera terlontar ke belakang saat itu juga. Seperti ada kekuatan yang menghalangi dia untuk melukai orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Si ninja kecil tersenyum. Lalu melepas kain yang menutup wajahnya.

Rukia Kuchiki berdiri di bawah sinar bulan.

"Sekarang… pergilah dari sini, dan mulailah hidup normalmu," ujar sang Ratu sinis.

Tuhan… sihir apa yang baru saja aku saksikan ini?

* * *

><p>Aku pergi bersama Ichigo, dan sesekali mengunjungi Istana untuk melihat keadaan gadis bermata violet. Ichigo memulai kehidupan 'manusia'-nya dan tinggal di pinggir pegunungan. Ada seorang kakek-kakek yang bersedia menampung hidupnya, asalkan ia mau bekerja untuk kakek tersebut.<p>

Sedangkan Rukia di Istananya mulai mendapatkan beberapa cobaan di umurnya yang ke Sembilan belas. Dia dianggap tidak bisa lagi memimpin kerajaan, kemungkinan besar kudeta akan terjadi lagi. Seandainya aku bisa berbisik kepada gadis itu siapa yang mengkhianatinya, aku pasti akan memberitahunya dengan jelas. Bahkan segala detail rencana busuk pengkhianat yang siap membunuhnya.

Selain dibantu oleh Ichigo, kakek Yamamoto –nama kakek yang menampung Ichigo, dia juga mempunyai seorang cucu yang membantunya sehari-hari. Namanya Orihime Inoue. Aku cepat sekali mengetahui bahwa gadis ini dari awal sudah tertarik dengan Ichigo. Terkadang aku benci melihat tingkah genitnya yang sengaja mengumbar pesona buah dadanya di hadapan Ichigo. Aku berani bersumpah ia sengaja membusungkan dadanya setiap berada di dekat Ichigo.

Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang dicintai oleh Ichigo hanya Rukia Kuchiki?

* * *

><p>Kudeta kembali terjadi. Rukia tidak cukup memiliki kewibawaan seperti kakak dan ayahnya, sehingga hanya sedikit orang yang mau membantunya. Ichigo yang tinggal di pedalaman tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian yang tengah terjadi di dalam istana.<p>

Aku, dengan campuran rasa penasaran dan kasihanpun malam ini memutuskan untuk membuntuti si gadis pembuat kue. Tapi rupanya ia diam di dalam ruang kerjanya sambil menulis puisi dengan tenang, tidak tampak rasa takut dalam wajahnya. Bahkan ketika sayap kanan istananya sudah terbakar api. Korban yang berjatuhan tidak terlalu banyak, karena tidak banyak yang mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang Ratu. Dasar prajurit tidak tahu diri.

Aku ingin sekali mengajak sang Ratu pergi dari tempat itu, dan membawanya terbang menuju kediaman Ichigo. Tapi aku yang hanya segumpal angin ini pastinya tidak akan kuasa mengangkat badan mungilnya. Aku hanya bisa berdesah sedih bersama dedaunan di samping kediaman kerjanya.

"Wahai angin… jangan bersedih," ujarnya tenang, lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Mereka yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, akan dikirim Tuhan ke Surga. Jangan sedih karena kau harus menguar aroma anyir ini ke seluruh istana."

_Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu, Ratu?_

Dan saat itu aku melihat Rukia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya," gumamnya.

Beberapa orang yang siap dengan pedang di tangan mereka membuka pintu ruangan dimana Rukia berada. "Apa kau siap mati, Ratuku?"

"Tentu saja. Dan pastinya kalian akan kukutuk bersamaan dengan kematianku," jawab sang Ratu dengan nada sinis.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Rukia tertawa. "Setidaknya, kaulah yang akan kukutuk duluan untuk masuk ke neraka." Pria itu berlari ke arah Ratu dan bersiap menebas kepalanya. Tapi Rukia tampak tidak gentar sedikitpun, aku bahkan bisa melihat senyum puas terbingkai di wajahnya.

Entah darimana, Ichigo Kurosaki muncul dan membanting tubuh pria yang berusaha menyerang Rukia. Dengan sigap ia merebut pedangnya, lalu menyerang beberapa orang yang kini menerjang ke arahnya dan sang Ratu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" bisik sang Ratu. Tapi Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu penuh darah. Lengan Ichigo terluka saat ia berusaha melindungi Rukia, luka tebasan pedang yang cukup dalam. Rukia hampir muntah saat menyaksikan beberapa prajurit yang terbunuh di halaman istana.<p>

"Tutup saja matamu, percayalah padaku," bisik Ichigo di telinganya.

Gadis itu menjawab lewat anggukan, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Lagi-lagi ia bergumam lirih, dimana hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak percaya padamu?"

Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa keluar dari istana dan menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan. Rukia tidak tergores sedikitpun, sebaliknya Ichigo penuh luka-luka. Tampak beberapa goresan di wajahnya, lalu ada luka tebasan yang berhasil melukai tangan dan kakinya. Dadanya hampir tertebas, tapi rupanya hasil tebasan itu hanya berhasil mengoyak pakaiannya. Sehingga nampaklah gelang pemberian gadis pembuat kue yang tergantung dengan manis di lehernya, gelang yang diikat dengan tali hitam oleh Ichigo.

Mereka berdua kini menyaksikan Istana milik keluarga Kuchiki, hangus dilalap api. Lewat tebing yang jauh dari kota, mereka melihat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Persis seperti di malam aku melihat kediaman Ichigo menjadi abu. Apa ini yang dinamakan hukum karma?

Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Ichigo menggenggam tangan orang yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Mereka semua akan mati," bisiknya. Dia selalu saja berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Ichigo mengajak sang Ratu untuk duduk. Bermaksud untuk menghibur, ia berusaha untuk membelai rambut gadis itu. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak tampak sedih.

Lalu dia pun terbatuk. Batuk-batuk yang hebat, lalu muntah dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket dan berbau anyir.

Darah.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya efek samping."

"Efek samping?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kematian. Aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku."

"Kekuatan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Rukia terkekeh. "Kau pikir kenapa keluargaku bisa menjadi pemimpin negeri selama ini?"

"Karena keluargamu kaya?" jawab Ichigo ragu sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Rukia tertawa. "Itu tidak salah juga sih. Tapi lebih tepatnya karena keluargaku memiliki kekuatan. Kami seperti penyihir."

"Penyihir?" Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sihir untuk mengutuk orang lain. Ayahku mengutuk keluargamu sehingga klan Kurosaki tidak akan pernah bisa melukai klan Kuchiki kecuali orang yang bersangkutan yang memintanya."

Mata Ichigo membelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itulah sebabnya saat kau berusaha melukaiku di hutan, kau tidak berhasil melakukannya. Tapi mengutuk seluruh keluargamu membuat fisik ayahku semakin lemah, dia sudah hampir mati saat kudeta terjadi. Klan Kurosaki yang sudah banyak membunuh bangsawan lain pun, mau tidak mau harus di habiskan oleh ayahku."

"Tapi aku membunuh ayahmu…" pekik Kurosaki. "Maafkan aku."

Rukia tersenyum. "Itu pasti karena ayahku yang memintamu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, bahwa kalian tidak akan berhasil melukai kami kecuali keinginan yang bersangkutan? Tapi kutukannya tidak hanya sampai di situ. Apabila kau membunuh salah seorang klan kuchiki, maka kau akan jadi pelindung keluarga Kuchiki. Dan itulah yang terjadi malam ini, kau yang entah bagaimana caranya mengetahui aku dalam bahaya, datang untuk menyelamatkanku."

Sunyi. Rukia kembali melanjutkan. "Kakakku pun berumur pendek karena memberi sihir pada saat kami bersembunyi di malam terbunuhnya ayah dan ibu. Sihir agar aku dan dia tidak terlihat, tapi aku mengenyahkan sihir itu dari dalam, sehingga hal tersebut mengacaukan pertahanan diri yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Jadi dia pun berumur pendek. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Tapi dia berkata padaku, bahwa ia tidak merasa marah sedikitpun. Di akhir hidupnya ia bercerita mengenai kebenaran keluargamu. Seharusnya ia tidak cepat mati seperti itu, tapi sihirnya lemah. Di keluargaku, hanya ayah dan aku yang memiliki sihir kuat."

"Dan saat ini kamu mengutuk sesuatu? Maka dari itu keadaanmu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo sedih.

"Benar, aku mengutuk siapapun yang punya andil di balik runtuhnya kerajaan Kuchiki, maka ia selamanya tidak akan bisa memimpin negeri ini. Itu sihir yang cukup besar, sehingga sepertinya akan menghabiskan nyawaku." Rukia tersenyum menyeringai.

Ichigo memeluknya. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Padahal kau bisa saja hidup normal bersamaku, di sini."

"Aku… akan menjaga kehormatan keluarga Kuchiki. Begitulah tugasku sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga yang terhormat."

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?" tanya Ichigo.<p>

"Aku berhutang penjelasan padamu," jelas Rukia. "Banyak yang pastinya kau pertanyakan, bukan?"

Ya. Aku tahu, Ichigo memang selalu mempertanyakan kenapa kau melepasnya. Kenapa Byakuya tidak menggantung lehernya.

"Aku melindungimu, bukan karena sihir," gumam Ichigo. "Tapi karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku membelai rambut Rukia Kuchiki yang kini tengah memandang jauh ke dalam bola mata Ichigo Kurosaki. Seandainya saja aku cukup kuat untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka agar bibir mereka bisa saling bertaut.

"Itu semua karena sihir," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku juga mencintaimu. Benar-benar memalukan, saat sang putri jatuh cinta pada tahanan yang kelihatan sangat kumal dan kumuh." Gadis itu terkekeh.

Raut wajah Ichigo tidak berubah, ia tidak mau menanggapi candaan Rukia. "Kau bodoh sekali… kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku sekarang? Harusnya kita bisa hidup bersama."

"Tentunya kita bisa," bisik Rukia sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Rahasia…" Rukia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir dan tersenyum jahil. Lalu aku melihat dengan jelas peristiwa aneh. Harusnya itu jadi peristiwa romantis, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasa begitu. Rukia mencium Ichigo dengan lembut, mencium pria berambut oranye yang tatapannya tengah kosong –melayang entah kemana.

Apa dia begitu karena terkejut? Tapi terlalu lama. Tidak ada reaksi sampai Rukia melepaskan bibirnya, dan Ichigo masih saja tampak seperti boneka hidup.

Rukia memegang pipi lelaki berambut oranye tersebut lalu mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih. "Setiap manusia akan bereinkarnasi, Aku dan kau nantinya akan terlahir kembali ke dunia ini. Maafkan aku karena melenyapkan ingatanmu tentang diriku saat ini –begitu pula diriku. Padahal aku berharap saat menutup mata nanti, aku bisa mengenal siapa laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku ini. Tapi semua itu setimpal, ingatan kita nantinya akan terlahir kembali bersamaan dengan reinkarnasi tubuh. Dan kau dan aku nantinya bisa mengingat satu sama lain saat bertemu. Maafkan aku karena mengatakan ini saat kesadaranmu lenyap.

"Walaupun aku memberitahumu saat kau sadar, kau pasti juga akan melupakannya. Dan itu akan lebih menyakitkanku. Apalagi saat aku tahu nanti sihir ini tidak berhasil karena kamu menikahi gadis lain. Tidak boleh Ichigo! Kamu tidak boleh tertarik pada gadis lain atau dikehidupan selanjutnya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu. Jadi aku mohon… walaupun kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku saat ini, aku minta kepadamu agar selalu mencintaiku sampai ke alam bawah sadarmu. Apa cintamu sebesar itu padaku?"

Aku tertegun, pertanyaan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia membuatku sedih. Dan detik itu juga aku ingin meraung sekencang-kencangnya. Saat tubuh gadis mungil itu terjatuh dan terbujur tanpa detak jantung, kesadaran Ichigo kembali menyatu. Dia terkejut saat melihat ada seorang gadis yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?" ujarnya takut-takut. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa aku berjalan sambil tidur? Luka-luka apa ini?"

Dengan segera ia merasakan denyut jantung Rukia. "Nona… apa kau tidak apa-a –"

Raut wajahnya berubah ketakutan. "Sial! Dia sudah mati. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa aku membunuhnya? Luka apa ini?" Wajahnya tampak semakin bingung saat memperhatikan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan darah.

Ichigo yang ketakutan berlari meninggalkan tubuh gadis malang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Aku ingin sekali berteriak memarahinya, tapi aku tidak mampu.

Kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkannya sendirian, Kurosaki? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Apa kau sudah benar-benar lupa?

* * *

><p>Setiap harinya aku hanya bisa mengeluh. Kenapa aku hanya bisa menjadi mahluk bisu seperti ini? Seandainya aku bisa berbicara, aku akan menceritakan pada Ichigo tentang Rukia. Dan aku akan meneriaki gadis berdada besar itu saat berusaha bergenit-genit dengan Ichigo.<p>

Lalu hari ini pun, setelah lima tahun berlalu. Gadis genit itu dengan beraninya melamar Ichigo. Aku tahu Ichigo cukup tertarik dengannya, karena memang wanita yang berada di desa itu sangat sedikit. Apalagi yang memiiki dada besar.

Tuhan… apakah cinta Ichigo dan Rukia akan berakhir?

* * *

><p>Aku adalah sang angin. Aku sudah hidup selama berabad-abad dan menyaksikan banyak kisah manusia serta kemajuan peradaban hidup manusia. Dari perjalanan panjang hidupku ini, aku hanya mengingat satu kisah yang begitu menyentuh hati kecilku, hati kecil dari benda tak kasat mata sepertiku ini. Kisah dua manusia yang selalu kutunggu lanjutannya. Apakah mereka akan mengingat satu sama lain?<p>

Dimana mereka akan terlahir kembali? Kalau mereka tidak mengetahui satu sama lain, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu? Bahkan untuk menjaga Ichigo dari Orihime pun aku tak mampu. Aku hanya berharap, sihir itu masih ada.

Aku berkeliling dunia untuk menemukan reinkarnasi dua jiwa tersebut selama ini. Akhirnya usahaku yang sebelumnya kukira sudah sia-sia –terwujud sudah. Aku menemukan gadis yang sama persis dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Mata violetnya, suaranya, dan rambutnya. Bahkan tinggi tubuhnya pun sama. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali tertawa. Rasanya begitu bahagia bisa menemukannya.

Lalu dimana Ichigo?

Sudah setahun aku mengikuti gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu, tapi aku tak kunjung menemukan Ichigo di sekitarnya. Bagaimana kalau sihirnya tidak berjalan? Bagaimana kalau mereka tinggal di dua tempat yang berbeda, dipisahkan oleh samudera?

Tapi aku tak menyerah, aku selalu saja mengikuti gadis itu. Berharap bisa melihat mereka bersatu kembali.

Hari ini adalah hari mekarnya bunga sakura. Aku menemani Rukia pergi _hanami_ bersama teman-temannya. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda yang cocok sekali dengan warna yang ada di sekitarnya, kepalanya dipermanis dengan topi bundar berwarna putih. Dia tampak begitu manis, sama persis seperti dulu. Saat aku melihatnya berada di bawah sakura dengan kimononya yang begitu anggun.

Saat ini pun seperti itu, bunga sakura tetap terlihat sama indahnya, begitu pula Rukia. Seandainya saja Tuhan mau berbaik hati menjadikan tempat ini sebagai latar pertemuan kembali dua insan tersebut. Seandainya saja…

Saat aku sedang asyik menggugurkan beberapa helai daun sakura ke atas rambut Rukia, aku tanpa sengaja melihat pria berambut oranye sedang tertawa menanggapi candaan salah seorang temannya agak jauh dari tempat Rukia duduk.

Ichigo Kurosaki tetap terlihat tampan seperti beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Ketampanannya semakin jelas terlihat karena perkembangan mode yang sepertinya sangat mendukung ke proporsianalan tubuhnya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali bersorak kegirangan. Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doaku tadi. Mereka akan benar-benar bertemu di sini.

* * *

><p>Aku kecewa. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula teman-temannya. Dia akan pergi sebelum bertemu Rukia. Tidak! Mereka harus bertemu!<p>

Walaupun aku benda tak berwujud. Walaupun keberadaanku seringkali diabaikan. Aku ingin sesekali berguna bagi manusia. Aku ingin berteman dengan mereka, aku ingin mereka mengajakku berbicara walaupun aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka. Aku ingin sekali berguna bagi mereka…

Ada mitos yang mengatakan. Angin bisa menghilang selamanya kalau menggunakan kekuatan mereka terlalu besar. Entah akan menghilang kemana, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin seperti badai yang akan menghilang menjadi udara yang tenang setelahnya.

Apa angin kecil sepertiku berani menghadapi 'kematian' ?

Aku sudah cukup hidup selama beradab-adab. Aku akan sangat senang seandainya nanti mereka akan selalu mengingatku dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Bahwa sang angin yang menerbangkan topi bundar Rukia lah yang menyebabkan mereka berdua bisa saling memandang dan ingat satu sama lain. Aku hanya berharap sihirnya masih ada walaupun dulu Ichigo tertarik dengan gadis lain dan terus bersama gadis itu. Aku berharap semoga pengorbanan ini tidak sia-sia.

Topi putih itu kini berada di tangan Ichigo setelah kuterbangkan tepat di bawah kakinya, Rukia mungil yang berlari menyusul topinya langsung tertegun saat melihat Ichigo.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku merasakan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, aku melihat kedua bola mata mereka beradu. Rasanya seperti mereka berdua mengenal satu sama lain padahal baru pertama kali bertemu.

Tuhan… tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin sekali melihat kelanjutannya. Jika aku menghilang nanti, semoga saja aku tidak membawa pergi rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua.

Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu…

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Itulah sayup-sayup suara Ichigo yang kudengar sebelum akhirnya aku menghilang dari muka bumi.

* * *

><p><strong>SEPATAH DUA PATAH KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG MANIS (?)<strong>

Fiuu, akhirnya tamat~~

Nantikan cerita kedua yang bersudut pandang 'api' oke?

balesan repiew :3 :

- Fany2 wa fany2 desu : makasi banyak yaah..! sebenarnya deg-degan juga nih buat POV orang ketiga, tapi syukurlah hasilnya agak bagus. Salam kenal jugaa

- Corvusraven : siip. Ini ku update! Thanks yaah!

- : ini sapa ya? Gak ada namanya~~ kasi nama dong, biar bisa kupanggil gitu.. oke2? Makasi banyak yaah.. wah konsepnya sih dari awal mau pake sudut pandang angin, maaf yah… tapi memang sih POV orang pertama itu lebih bagus penggambaran feelnya. Makasi ya udah mau baca dan review.

- Wu : makasiii banyaak.

Yang log in, reviewnya aku bales lewat PM yaah… kalau ada yang belum dibales. Silahkan bilang aku~~ makasii banyak udah review dan mau membaca ceritaku yang sederhana ini. Makasiiii.

oh iya, mungkin ada yang suka bertanya-tanya dengan ceritaku.. aku memang tidak terlalu suka menampilkan banyak detail tentang keseluruhan cerita. misalnya dicerita ini pun aku hanya bilang Ichigo dan Orihime bersama, namun sebenarnya mereka tidak menikah. sehingga sihir yang ada pun tetap bekerja. Jadi begitu . hohohoho ^^

Author manis pamit dulu yah. Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya! Ganbatte!


End file.
